Leviatã
by Thayz Phoenix
Summary: Depois da derrota de Voldemort, Severus Snape é o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo. Hermione descobre que ele é o único capaz de ajudá-la, mas ele o fará? E o que ela terá de fazer para obter sua ajuda? Tradução da história Leviathan, escrita por pewterlocket. Translation of Leviathan, by pewterlocket.
1. Uma rosa por qualquer outro nome

**Leviatã**

Depois da derrota de Voldemort, Severus Snape é o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo. Hermione descobre que ele é o único capaz de ajudá-la, mas ele o fará? E o que ela terá de fazer para obter sua ajuda? Tradução da história Leviathan, escrita por pewterlocket. Translation of Leviathan, by pewterlocket.

Disclaimer: É tudo da JK Rowling. História por pewterlocket. Eu só traduzo mesmo.

* * *

 **Capítulo Um: Uma rosa por qualquer outro nome**

Curandeiro Pye estudou os luminosos dados diagnósticos que flutuavam diante de seus olhos e então observou seu paciente cuidadosamente.

\- Não mais do que um ano, é o que me parece.

\- Arthur Weasley foi curado. Como você o curou?

\- Eu não sei dizer precisamente. – Pye começou, mas então hesitou. – Essa é só uma teoria, mas eu acho que há uma conexão entre o apoio da família e a recuperação dele. Não sei se você alguma vez discutiu com... uh... Dumbledore... sobre as teorias dele acerca do poder mágico do amor? – O olhar no rosto do seu paciente pareceu indicar que ele não havia dado muita consideração a essas discussões. – Ele fez uma boa pesquisa no assunto, antigamente, lá no Departamento de Mistérios. Talvez você queira dar uma olhada por conta própria. Tenho certeza de que o Ministro lhe daria acesso a esses arquivos. Eles pertenceram a Dumbledore, o que significa, pelo que sei, que eles agora pertencem a você. Eu gostaria de ver esses registros também, se você puder, em algum dia desses.

\- Antes tarde do que nunca, suponho? – O sarcasmo do homem era lendário.

\- Quanto mais cedo, melhor, obviamente. Embora eu não tenha nenhuma prova conclusiva sobre o que curou o Sr. Weasley, suspeito que exista uma forte correlação entre sua melhora e o amor que a família dele nutria por ele.

\- Esse definitivamente é um tratamento não disponível a mim, curandeiro. – disse Severus Snape. A austeridade do homem era também lendária. – E disponho de pouco e precioso tempo para a pesquisa que já tenho que completar. Como você sabe, o tempo está correndo para as outras duas vítimas daquela maldição.

\- É verdade, mas seus esforços nisso fizeram os últimos dias de Horace Slughorn bem mais suportáveis. – respondeu Pye. Seu paciente, em um gesto cansado, beliscou a ponte de seu considerável nariz. E levantou-se.

\- Continuarei procurando por uma solução para eles enquanto eu for capaz. – afirmou, então se virou e desapareceu da sala. Curandeiro Pye o assistiu partir em um floreio de vestes negras.

* * *

Hermione Granger apertou sua capa contra o frio do final de novembro e passou, nervosamente, pelo boticário* pela quinta vez. Apesar de ser dia claro, ela se sentia inquieta naquela parte mágica de Londres. Era ruim o suficiente o fato de que a loja estava localizada na parte mais perigosa da Travessa do Tranco, mas pior era o homem que ela teria de encarar lá dentro. O homem a quem ela vinha implorar um favor.

Não havia nenhuma razão para ele atender a seu pedido, nenhuma mesmo. Ele não devia nada a ela depois da vida que o destino havia lhe entregue, ela duvidava que ele tivesse a presença de espírito de sequer considerar o pedido. Mas estava desesperada. Com a morte de Dumbledore, Severus Snape era agora o bruxo mais bem informado e poderoso do mundo mágico. Ele era sua última chance. Ela respirou fundo, tomou coragem... e passou pela porta pela sexta vez.

Estava começando a atrair olhares. O bruxo grisalho em vestes esfarrapadas vagando perto da entrada da travessa, a muitas lojas de distância, estava começando a observá-la um pouco demais e um par de olhos de dentro da loja de roupas de segunda mão do outro lado da rua não mais desviava o olhar quando ela olhava naquela direção. Finalmente, decidindo que provavelmente estaria mais segura dentro do boticário que fora, lançou-se para a porta, girou a maçaneta e, tentando ao menos fingir confiança, caminhou a passos largos para dentro da loja.

Estava vazia. Sentindo-se aliviada e desapontada ao mesmo tempo, olhou em volta. Estava marginalmente quente lá dentro. O interior não era diferente de seu escritório nas masmorras de Hogwarts com frascos de coisas apertadas em conserva revestindo as paredes em prateleiras do teto ao chão. A única luz natural vinha de duas janelas largas na frente do prédio, situadas em ambos os lados da porta de entrada de vidro. A iluminação fraca das arandelas nos fundos mal alcançava o ponto em que as luzes das janelas deixavam de cobrir, tornando o lugar excessivamente escuro. Um balcão enorme, que aparentemente se passava por bancada de trabalho já que existia um caldeirão em uma ponta soltando mechas delicadas de vapor, atravessava praticamente toda a extensão da loja. Entre a entrada e o balcão havia estantes velhas e já frágeis, que ficavam à altura dos ombros para que o proprietário pudesse ver qualquer cliente entrando, abarrotadas de frascos, jarros e cestas de ingredientes de poções. Ela se aproximou do balcão, notou a existência de mais prateleiras embaixo deste e pegou um dos vários frascos dispostos ali, o nome dos ingredientes rabiscados no rótulo na letra estreita do professor Snape.

\- Senhorita Granger – uma voz suave falou, quase em sua orelha. Ela chiou, girou na direção da voz e derrubou o frasco. Com um rápido aceno de sua mão, professor Snape levitou o pote em queda e o colocou sobre o balcão.

\- Veio para roubar dos meus estoques novamente? – perguntou, espreitando o rótulo e então novamente Hermione. – É até o mesmo ingrediente da última vez. Pele de ararambóia.

\- Você sabia disso? – Ela tentou não gaguejar, mas o condicionamento de cinco anos de vida na sala de poções com aquele homem tornava difícil responder de qualquer outra forma.

\- Foi bastante óbvio depois que você apareceu na Ala Hospitalar na forma de um gato. – O sorriso afetado no rosto do homem indicava que ele sentia profundo prazer de ter aquela informação. – Quem você acha que Madame Pomfrey chamou quando aquilo aconteceu? – É claro que o mestre de poções da escola seria a primeira pessoa a ser convocada para um caso de poção polissuco que deu errado.

\- Você nunca mencionou isso antes.

\- Essa memória é uma daquelas que tenho zelado por estes últimos cinco anos e meio e tem me produzido diversão suficiente para impedir que eu exija que você reponha um ingrediente bastante caro, então estamos quites. – ele afirmou. – Agora, o que você quer?

A coragem de Hermione estava enfraquecendo. – Isto é um boticário. – Bem, dã, aquilo era óbvio. Os nervos estavam empurrando palavras para fora de sua boca. – Eu vim por, hm, suco de tolete**.

\- Realmente. – Ele aparentava total descrença. – Você veio até a parte mais perigosa da Travessa do Tranco por suco de tolete?

Ela concordou com a cabeça, inquieta, sem ousar olhar nos olhos dele. O que diabos a havia possuído para tentar mentir para um legilimente?

\- Que poção você está preparando? – Ele exigiu.

Em pânico, ela soltou a primeira coisa que veio à sua mente. – Herbicida. – _Herbicida, sua idiota?_ Ela pensou. Isso não iria funcionar.

\- Senhorita Granger, você vive em um apartamento na Londres trouxa. Por que você precisaria de herbicida? – ele perguntou, suavemente, seu sorriso afetado uma clara indicação de que ele sabia que ela estava mentindo e estava saboreando a oportunidade de brincar com ela.

\- Eu... Eu queria fazer um pouco para... para a Sra. Weasley. Sim. Ela acabou de ficar sem e eu lhe disse que faria um lote novo imediatamente.

\- E isso seria para todas as ervas daninhas que surgem durante o inverno, certo? – Ele não estava exatamente zombando, mas era algo próximo disso. Ela não disse nada, tomando um súbito interesse por um grande arranhado no balcão gasto. Ele se inclinou e escolheu uma garrafa de uma prateleira. – Aqui está. É por conta da casa. Bom dia, Senhorita Granger. – E em um redemoinho de preto, andou para trás do balcão e passou a observar o caldeirão borbulhante.

Agora que ele estava de frente para a loja, a luz fraca das janelas dava um pouco mais de iluminação ao semblante do professor Snape. Embora não houvesse como confundi-lo, Hermione estava verdadeiramente chocada com sua aparência. Seu rosto estava torcido e seus olhos pareciam quase vazios por dentro. Ele sempre fora um homem magro, mas agora estava raquítico. Seu colarinho alto e sua usual gravata lhe impediram de espiar as cicatrizes que devem ter sido deixadas após o ataque daquela cobra terrível. Enquanto sua voz era suave e hipnotizante como sempre fora, sua respiração parecia mais difícil de alguma forma.

Ela olhou para a garrafa que ele havia pressionado em suas mãos e quase chorou. Estava certa que aquilo somente tornaria as coisas piores. Era hora de falar a verdade e arriscar dizer a ele o real motivo de sua visita. O pior que ele poderia fazer era expulsá-la. Com a decisão tomada, e relembrando seus pais, uma sensação de calma tomou conta dela.

\- Eu estava mentindo para você, Professor. – ela confessou, esfregando o rótulo da garrafa.

\- Sim, Senhorita Granger, você estava. – ele respondeu bem calmamente. – Clientes apenas desejando adquirir suco de tolete não andam de um lado para outro na frente da minha loja por meia hora antes de entrar. – Os olhos dele estreitaram enquanto a estudava. – Desembuche. Não existe mais qualquer necessidade de mentiras entre nós.

\- Você é minha última chance, Professor. Preciso de sua ajuda. – Ela colocou a garrafa em cima do balcão, enfatizando seu ponto. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha questionadora.

\- Com?

\- Ano passado, antes de nós – Rony, Harry e eu – sairmos em busca das horcruxes de Voldemort, eu modifiquei as memórias dos meus pais. Apaguei as lembranças deles sobre mim, dei a eles novos nomes e uma ambição de vida de mudar para a Austrália. Tudo para protegê-los, inclusive se algo acontecesse comigo. Agora quero restabelecer a memória deles e descobri que... – ela hesitou, sua garganta apertando, mas forçou-se a continuar. – Que eu não consigo reverter os efeitos.

\- E você quer que eu conserte o seu erro?

Ele tinha de colocar daquela maneira. Ela estava lidando com Severus Snape afinal.

\- Sim, senhor. Eu tentei tudo e todo mundo. Ninguém pode me ajudar. Desde... – _desde que você matou Dumbledore_ , ela pensou. Não, isso não seria apropriado. – Desde a morte de Dumbledore, você é o bruxo mais bem informado e poderoso ainda vivo. Você é o único que teria alguma chance de corrigir meu... erro.

\- E o que você me daria em troca, Senhorita Granger?

Ela suspeitara que isso seria perguntado. Professor Snape nunca parecera a ela como um homem particularmente generoso. Era lamentável que tivesse bem pouco a oferecer.

\- Não tenho muito, senhor. Mas tenho 2.000 galeões em meu cofre no Gringotes e eles são seus se me ajudar.

\- Não estou interessado em dinheiro. – ele respondeu, seu olhar negro fazendo-a nervosa novamente.

Ele cruzou os braços, encarando-a. Trazendo seu polegar para cima, roçou-o por seu lábio inferior. – Eu poderia aproveitar alguma ajuda nesse lugar. – ele comentou finalmente.

\- Bem, eu não tenho um emprego ainda. Venho estudando para compensar o que teria sido meu sétimo ano, para que eu possa prestar os NIEMs e... – ela pausou. – ...tentar recuperar meus pais. Eu certamente poderia passar aqui e dar uma ajuda. – Hermione tinha uma sensação desconfortável na boca do estômago. Ele não poderia possivelmente achar que isso seria suficiente se havia rejeitado seus galeões. Ela mudou de posição nervosamente.

\- Passar aqui? – ele ergueu as duas sobrancelhas dessa vez. – Não, Senhorita Granger. Acredito que isso exige mais esforço do que "passar aqui", como você colocou.

Era só a luz ou a distância? As linhas de seu rosto pareciam mais suaves e as cavidades sob seus olhos não tão escuras, sua respiração menos forçada. Estranho. Mas então ele continuou a falar.

\- Na verdade, acho que sei exatamente o que faremos. – Ele agitou sua varinha na direção da porta dos fundos da loja. Ela abriu parcialmente e, um momento depois, um livro voou pela abertura, diretamente para sua mão. Ele deitou o volume velho e aparentemente frágil em cima do balcão. Hermione não conseguiu resistir à tentação. Enquanto ele reverentemente, ao que pareceu a ela, folheava as páginas, o suave odor de pergaminho velho flutuou pelo ambiente e ela se inclinou ligeiramente para frente, inalando profundamente. Era quase intoxicante.

Ele correu seu dedo por uma página, virou-a e continuou na seguinte. Hermione observou seu rosto enquanto ele se concentrava em sua pesquisa e ela pode dizer por sua expressão o momento em que ele encontrou o que estivera procurando; o vinco entre seus olhos suavizou e o sorriso afetado retornou.

\- Ah. Isso deve servir. – Ele disse, conjurando um pedaço de pergaminho. Bateu de leve na página que encontrara no velho livro e transferiu o texto para o pergaminho conforme o desenrolava na frente dela. – Eu acredito que a duração normal de um contrato desse tipo é... – ele consultou o volume antigo novamente. – ...sim, de sete anos.

\- Sete _anos_?

\- Acho que isso adequadamente cobre o seu pedido. – ele retrucou, conjurando uma pena e tinteiro. Ele os colocou ao lado do contrato. Ela olhou para aquilo, paralisada. _Sete anos._ Seus sonhos de terminar os NIEMs e encontrar uma carreira na qual poderia fazer realmente alguma diferença para o mundo bruxo seriam destruídos. E encontrar o amor da sua vida e ter alguns filhos? Tudo isso teria de ser colocado em espera até que conseguisse cumprir tal obrigação. Ela sentiu sua garganta apertar.

Mas então pensou em seus pais: o sorriso de sua mãe e como ela era capaz de entender o que Hermione estava sentido com apenas um olhar; os abraços de seu pai e o modo como os dois passavam horas na biblioteca lendo juntos. O sacrifício valeria a pena. Ela pegou a pena.

\- Você talvez prefira ler o contrato inteiro antes de assinar, Senhorita Granger. – Ele respondeu quietamente. Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Eu não tenho escolha. Daria qualquer coisa para ter meus pais de volta e você é minha última chance. – Ela desenhou sua assinatura no final do pergaminho e entregou a pena a ele. Ele fez o mesmo, em sua familiar, apertada escrita. E, assim que concluiu, o pergaminho se enrolou novamente e desapareceu, sem dúvida para se autoregistrar junto ao Ministério da Magia.

\- Então, qual será meu horário? – ela perguntou, esperando que seria tão pesado quanto as tarefas que ele lhe designaria. Ela não tinha dúvidas de que ele a trataria pouco melhor do que a um elfo doméstico. – Que horas você quer que eu apareça pelas manhãs?

\- Pelas manhãs? Ah, não, Senhorita Granger, você viverá aqui na loja. – ele respondeu astutamente. – Permitirei que você prepare sua mudança e dê aviso prévio a seu locador até às 17h. Venha. Eu vou lhe mostrar seus aposentos.

 _Sete anos. Disso_. Ela suspirou e seguiu o professor Snape pela porta dos fundos da loja.

A porta abriu para um longo hall e Hermione imediatamente suspeitou que um feitiço de extensão particularmente complicado havia sido usado para fazer o prédio parecer muito maior. Eles passaram por diversas portas em cada lado até que chegaram à última da esquerda. O quarto não era nada mais do que um armário de vassouras. Era largo o suficiente para que pudesse tocar ambas as paredes sem estender seus braços e tinha menos do que o dobro de profundidade. No final, do outro lado, no chão, se estendia um minúsculo e gasto colchão. Certo. Ela seria tratada _exatamente_ como um elfo doméstico.

\- Você tem algum travesseiro sobrando? – ela murmurou.

\- O que disse?

\- Nada, Professor.

\- Eu não sou mais seu professor, Senhorita Granger. Tecnicamente, de acordo com o nosso contrato, você deve agora se dirigir a mim pelo...

\- Apesar de... – Hermione interrompeu, prevendo o que ele estivera prestes a dizer. - ... que eu teria assinado o contrato independentemente de suas estipulações, eu acho que talvez devesse dar uma olhada nele agora.

\- Certamente. – ele respondeu, observando-a, imperturbável. – Assim que você atender às minhas primeiras ordens, iremos discutir as questões sobre o seu horário livre, que não será significativo, eu lhe asseguro. Você pode ler o que você quiser quando tiver completado suas tarefas do dia.

Hermione se virou rapidamente nos calcanhares e se dirigiu para a porta. _De jeito nenhum eu vou alguma vez na vida chamar esse homem de "mestre"_ , pensou furiosamente.

Contudo, enquanto ela saia da loja e se dirigia ao ponto de aparatação mais próximo, havia uma única pergunta em sua mente: como o Professor Snape sabia onde ela morava?

* * *

* Boticário ou apotecário, do inglês _apothecary_ , é uma farmácia. No mundo bruxo, um lugar em que se adquirem ingredientes de poções e poções propriamente ditas.

** Suco de tolete, do inglês _horklump juice_. Ingrediente de poções utilizado na fabricação de herbicidas e da poção Wiggenweld, que é uma poção curativa.


	2. Promessas a cumprir

Disclaimer: É tudo da JK Rowling. História por pewterlocket. Eu só traduzo mesmo.

* * *

 **Capítulo Dois: Promessas a cumprir**

Snape acompanhou sua ex-aluna, a Sabe-Tudo Grifinória, andar irritadamente para fora de seu apotecário e sorriu maliciosamente. Aparentemente, ele ainda tinha o jeito, embora ela não tenha aparentado estar tão intimidada por suas atitudes grotescas como estivera quando era sua aluna. Crescer tinha suas desvantagens. Embora também existissem alguns benefícios. Senhorita Granger havia amadurecido em outros aspectos além de sua atitude. Ele disse a si mesmo que não havia notado _aquela_ mudança. Sério, não havia. Muito.

Convocou o antigo livro de contratos que estava no balcão da loja e abriu a primeira porta à direita, sua biblioteca. Guardando o livro na prateleira com um movimento de sua varinha, sentou-se pesadamente na cadeira de couro gasta e confortável atrás da mesa. Pegando seu diário, mergulhou a pena na tinta prateada que estivera entre os itens que Dumbledore lhe deixara e começou a registrar suas observações e reflexões relacionadas.

A visita da Senhorita Granger e seu subsequente pedido de ajuda foram um envio de Deus em mais de um sentido. Com o tempo se esgotando e dois projetos importantes que precisavam ser concluídos antes que deixasse esse mundo, a ajuda dela seria inestimável. De todos os estudantes que ensinara em seus dezesseis anos em Hogwarts, ela teria sido sua escolha pessoal para assumir tal posição. Era uma infelicidade que tivesse de força-la, mas não tinha o tempo ou a habilidade para convencê-la a tomar uma decisão dessas. Ela poderia gerir a loja, liberando seu tempo para pesquisa, e também poderia ajudar com a pesquisa em si. A ajuda dela provavelmente se provaria vital para os dois projetos que precisava terminar antes de morrer. Não conseguia pensar em ninguém mais adequado para o que precisava alcançar do que a Senhorita Granger. Acima de tudo isso, ela atrairia a _clientela_ certa.

Ele também havia sentido a suave influência da estranha magia que irradiava dela, e que, por alguma razão desconhecida, parecia fortalecê-lo. E conforme a saída dela da loja se distanciava no tempo, ele sentia a fraqueza prévia retornar e sua respiração se tornou ligeiramente difícil mais uma vez. Não tinha ideia de que a presença dela iria afetá-lo dessa forma. Pye sugerira que o amor da família de Arthur Weasley o ajudara a se curar do veneno de Nagini. A Senhorita Granger não nutria qualquer amor por ele, isso era certo, mas e pelos pais dela? Se ela estava disposta a passar seis anos como empregada dele para trazê-los de volta à sua vida, isso indicava que ela tinha um amor profundo por eles. Poderia somente a presença dela ajudá-lo a se sentir melhor? E isso poderia possivelmente estender sua vida um pouco, dando-lhe mais tempo para resolver os enigmas que encarava antes que tivesse de morrer? Era outro motivo para mantê-la por perto. Quando ela retornasse essa noite, ele observaria cuidadosamente se experimentaria o mesmo efeito que aparentava ter sentido antes.

Talvez o destino estivesse do seu lado dessa vez? Snape ouviu o fraco zumbido do feitiço de monitoramento que havia instalado, indicando que um cliente havia chegado. Colocou suas reflexões e pena de lado e se dirigiu para o boticário.

* * *

\- Então você vai sair até o fim do mês? – perguntou a mulher grisalha, encostada contra a armação da porta do apartamento onde Hermione morava. A velhinha trouxa fora gentil com ela desde o dia em que se mudara, o que se deu algumas poucas semanas depois que Harry derrotara Voldemort.

\- Na verdade, eu terei saído até o fim do dia, Sra. Murphy. – ela respondeu, desgostosa de como aquilo soara definitivo para seus ouvidos.

\- Estou triste de saber disso, querida. – Sra. Murphy disse, o rosto dela contorcido em genuína tristeza. – Você foi uma locatária adorável e esse seu gato bonito, um demônio para os ratos. Temo que eles vão voltar assim que você sair.

 _Bichento!_ Hermione queria chutar a si mesma. Não havia parado para pensar um segundo sequer em seu fiel amigo meio-amasso quando assinara aquele contrato desagradável. Ela murmurou uma rápida e fervorosa oração para si mesma para que Professor Snape não ligasse se ela levasse o gato velho com ela. E então se lembrou do ocorrido com Trevor, o sapo de Neville. Se aquele homem brutal encostasse um dedo no pelo de Bichento, ela iria arrancar as entranhas dele, com contrato ou sem contrato.

\- Acho que Bichento os assustou tanto que a senhora ficará sem ver ratos por um bom tempo. – Hermione disse à mulher e começou a procurar entre os feitiços que conhecia por um que poderia repelir roedores. Seria o mínimo que poderia fazer para compensar as muitas gentilezas da Sra. Murphy.

\- Volte para visitar sempre que estiver na vizinhança. – Sra. Murphy pediu enquanto Hermione subia as escadas.

\- Pode deixar. – ela respondeu, se perguntando se a velha senhora se lembraria dela em sete anos. Aliás, a Sra. Murphy estaria viva? _Sete anos_. Há sete anos Hermione entrara em Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Havia mudado tanto desde então. Como estaria em sete anos a partir de agora? O seu futuro planejado era muito sombrio para significar alguma evolução. Ele seria gasto esfregando os chãos, arrumando refeições e ficando trancada no que era essencialmente um ninho de um elfo-doméstico. Ela se perguntou como Harry sobrevivera em seu armário embaixo das escadas.

Esses pensamentos eram tão opressivos que ela de repente sentiu um peso em seus membros, como se estivesse acorrentada pelas mãos e pelos pés. Como iria sobreviver a uma vida dessas? O que aconteceria à sua mente após sete anos de tamanha escravidão? Seus pulmões não pareciam capazes de puxar ar suficiente e ela começou a se sentir atordoada. Parando no meio das escadas, segurou desesperadamente o corrimão.

Teria que pendurar uma foto dos seus pais naquele pseudo-alojamento que ele lhe havia designado e simplesmente tentar viver um dia de trabalho por vez. Forçando-se a subir degrau por degrau, ela chegou ao seu andar. De lá, guiou seus pés para a porta de entrada. Acabara de alcançar sua cama quando as lágrimas começaram. Ela sentia saudade de seus pais. A dor do vazio em seu coração a deixava se sentindo oca e abalada.

Bichento miou e pulou no colchão ao lado dela. Ele se aninhou perto de seu coração e começou a ronronar. Colocando seus braços em volta do gato alaranjado, ela chorou mais. Quando alterara as memórias de seus pais, tivera certeza de que seria capaz, se sobrevivesse, de restaurá-las após a derrota de Voldemort. No fundo de sua mente, seus pais sempre estiveram presentes e a perspectiva de retorno deles havia lhe dado forças durante todas as dificuldades e perigos da caça às horcruxes. Agora, após cada uma de suas tentativas de recuperar suas memórias ter falhado, ela sentia como se estivesse perdendo suas amarras, e sendo lançada à deriva em um mar estranho e hostil. Severus Snape era sua última esperança.

Severus Snape. Hoje fora a primeira vez que o vira desde quando o deixara morto no chão da Casa dos Gritos. O mundo bruxo ficara chocado ao descobrir que ele estivera ao lado deles o tempo todo e ela se sentiu ligeiramente vingada por tê-lo defendido para Harry durante todos esses anos. Certamente não parecia que ele estava ao lado dela agora. O que estava esperando? Que o homem severo fosse mudar instantaneamente, se tornando uma espécie de pessoa alegre e espirituosa vestida de preto?

Bichento miou novamente e lambeu as trilhas molhadas em seu rosto. A língua áspera do animal fez cócegas. Ela sorriu, então riu e o abraçou mais forte. Na nova vida como empregada de Severus Snape, protegeria essa criatura com todas as suas forças. Deixou a raiva suplantar o desespero que inconscientemente permitira que ocupasse sua mente. Era hora de fazer as malas.

* * *

Aproximadamente um quarto das coisas de Hermione foram miniaturizadas e guardadas em uma das malas trouxas abertas em sua cama, mas agora ela encostava na moldura da única janela, observando a rua de Londres abaixo por qualquer sinal de Harry e Ron. Eles normalmente atrasavam alguns minutos para o almoço semanal, mas hoje ela não se importou. A ansiedade de ver seus melhores amigos lutava contra a perspectiva de ter de dizer a eles sobre o contrato que assinara com Professor Snape. Eles não ficariam felizes. Principalmente Harry.

Embora o menino-que-sobreviveu tenha mudado radicalmente sua opinião sobre o Professor Snape após se defrontar com as memórias do mestre de poções na penseira de Dumbledore, ultimamente ele parecia estar voltando a odiar o homem da mesma forma que antes. Sua servidão recém-estabelecida não iria melhorar as coisas, embora nesse momento ela estivesse seriamente considerando adotar o ponto de vista de Harry.

Ela os espionou na esquina do beco em que normalmente aparatavam quando vinham visita-la e relaxou um pouco quando viu que nenhum dos dois trazia uma sacola grande, o que indicaria que haviam comprado comida para consumir em seu apartamento. Tanto melhor, visto que havia menos probabilidade de seus dois amigos causarem uma cena se estivessem em um restaurante. Em razão de sua notoriedade como O Trio que Derrotou Voldemort, eles sempre escolhiam um lugar trouxa para comer. Ainda que ela e Harry tivessem substancial maior experiência que Ron no assunto, o Weasley mais novo encarara restaurantes trouxas como cinzais viam fogos mágicos. Provavelmente porque envolvia comida. Ela sorriu com esse pensamento, pegou um suéter trouxa, excelente disfarce para o encontro, e correu para encontra-los.

* * *

Snape virou a poção dourada luminescente em um cálice e inclinou-se na mesa do Ministro da Magia, oferecendo a bebida ao homem que se sentava atrás dela. Kingsley Shacklebolt aceitou e virou o conteúdo de uma vez só.

\- Você não pode fazer isso ter um gosto melhor?

\- Uma reclamação constante. Não. – Snape observou o semblante do Ministro enquanto silenciosamente contava o tempo em sua cabeça. A expressão cansada nos olhos de Shacklebolt começou a se esvair quando a contagem de Snape alcançou o número vinte, cinco segundos a mais que na semana passada. Droga.

\- E seu ombro? – Snape perguntou, tentando distrair Shacklebolt de sua pergunta usual. O Ministro ergueu sua mão e a levou da clavícula até o bíceps.

\- Nenhuma mudança que eu possa identificar. – Ele respondeu. – Um bom sinal, não é?

\- Deve ser. – Snape retrucou cautelosamente. – Deixe eu dar uma olhada. – O Ministro concordou e, com sua varinha, alargou a gola de suas vestes, puxando-as para baixo para expor a área em que Snape havia conseguido conter a maldição. O mestre de poções circundou a mesa para verificar a condução atual da ferida. De fato, não havia mudado. A pele de aparência carbonizada não havia se espalhado além dos limites que marcara na semana anterior; muito boa notícia. Talvez as gotas extras de Água do Lete haviam ajudado nesse aspecto.

\- Sim. Bem. Não quero encorajar suas fantasias, mas observe por sinais de melhora na próxima semana. O ajuste que eu fiz dessa vez pode lhe dar um pouco mais de mobilidade nessa região.

Shacklebolt concordou om cabeça e reajustou o tamanho de suas vestes para cobrir novamente o ferimento. – Eu sou grato pelo que fez até agora. – Ele olhou para Snape, esperança preenchendo seus olhos. – Prognóstico?

\- O mesmo da semana passada... Eu não tenho certeza. – Snape odiava ter de adivinhar. – A maldição em Dumbledore era muito mais fatal considerando que o feitiço fora lançado em um anel por diversas vezes e todas elas foram ativadas de uma vez.

\- Mas Slughorn... – começou Shacklebolt.

\- Horace recebeu o impacto do feitiço todo no peito. Você recebeu um pedaço dele pelo ombro. E ele era mais velho e a sua saúde é melhor do que a dele jamais fora. Eu espero, como disse antes, que você tenha ao menos três anos e isso deve ser suficiente para encontrar uma cura ou aprimorar essa poção para protelar os efeitos indefinidamente. – Snape não se incomodou em mencionar que a sobrevivência de Shacklebolt à maldição dependia de quanto tempo ele próprio iria viver, adicionar mais estresse à situação não iria ajudar o homem de maneira alguma.

E, como sempre, Shacklebolt concordou. Então, indicou a cadeira a sua frente. – E sobre o seu outro projeto? Mais boas notícias, eu espero?

Cansado, Snape sentou-se e esticou suas pernas doloridas. – Eu acredito que sim. A Srta. Granger estará se mudando para minha loja essa noite.

\- E como diabos você conseguiu isso, Severus? – O enorme sorriso de Shacklebolt refletia o prazer em seu tom de voz.

\- Eu aproveitei uma oportunidade, como é meu costume. – Snape respondeu. Diante da carranca confusa do Ministro, ele acrescentou. – A garota precisa de um favor e eu essencialmente transformei isso em um contrato de aprendiz que requer que ela viva comigo durante todo o tempo.

\- E os outros dois?

\- Seria suspeito se eu colocasse os três dentro da minha loja, você não acha? – Snape disse, embora suspeitasse que Potter e Weasley iriam agora frequentar seu estabelecimento com uma regularidade irritante. – Seus aurores vão ter de continuar a supervisionar a segurança deles.

\- Ter pelo menos um deles sob sua proteção irá me ajudar a dormir melhor à noite. – Shacklebolt disse e inclinou-se em sua cadeira, relaxando. – A presença dela não irá dissuadir as pessoas que queremos atrair?

\- Ao contrário, eu acredito que irá aumentar a possibilidade; uma vez que eles descubram que ela está, de fato, magicamente escravizada por mim. – Snape disse, e então viu um flash abrupto de dúvida perpassar os olhos de Shacklebolt. Sempre a suspeita, pensou Snape cansado, embora soubesse que era um bom sinal. Delicadamente balançar na linha fina entre confiança e desconfiança era o que lhe fizera ser um espião excelente contra o Lorde das Trevas. E era isso que faria sua operação atual ser bem-sucedida. Mas precisava voltar ao boticário. Podia contar com uma calmaria nos negócios logo após o horário de almoço, mas os clientes começavam a retornar aos poucos mais ou menos por agora. E ainda tinha algumas tarefas para completar antes da chegada da Srta. Granger. Ele se levantou.

\- Até a próxima semana, então, Ministro?

Quando o homem assentiu, Snape se dirigiu à grande lareira na parede mais distante e pegou uma porção generosa de pó-de-flu.

* * *

\- Você fez _o quê_?

Era quase um coral; um dueto entre Ron e Harry, pelo menos.

\- Por favor me diz que eu escutei errado, Hermione, - Harry disse quietamente, a preocupação estampada em seus olhos.

\- Eu estou no fim da linha, Harry. Ele é a última chance que me restou. O que você sugeriria que eu fizesse? – Ela agora estava aliviada que se encontravam em um dos restaurantes favoritos dos três; tinha certeza de que os trouxas nas mesas vizinhas estavam suavizando a reação de seu amigo.

Harry era, como sempre, Harry. Ela estava muito grata por ter essa constante na vida. Embora ele tenha feito dezoito anos apenas quatro meses atrás, sua fisionomia estava mudando rapidamente. Seu queixo estava ficando mais quadrado, sua barba mais grossa; com seus fios pretos, sua barba por fazer estava perceptivelmente mais densa. Sempre uma criança magra enquanto estivera em Hogwarts, estava agora ganhando músculos muito rapidamente. Mas seus olhos – aqueles olhos verdes – eles iriam ser sempre os mesmos. Ela esperava que fosse levar anos, possivelmente décadas, antes que a cautela constante se desfizesse o suficiente para que não fosse sempre o primeiro sentimento em seu olhar. Claro, sua escolha de virar um auror talvez tornasse isso impossível.

\- Além disso, ele provou sua lealdade ao nosso lado, não foi? – Hermione acrescentou. – Você sabe disso melhor que qualquer um. – Mas seu rosto se nublou e ele franziu a testa. Ela empurrou um pouco de arroz pelo que ainda restava do curry em seu prato e então encarou-o novamente. A preocupação dele sempre a contagiava e em muitas vezes tinha de empurrar sua inteligência vigorosamente contra essa influência para não sucumbir ao que ela normalmente considerava uma emoção debilitante. Ela se sentia particularmente vulnerável no momento.

\- Eu não tenho mais tanta certeza, Hermione. – Ele abaixou a voz e tanto ela quanto Ron se inclinaram para ouvir. – Existem rumores correndo desenfreados no departamento dos aurores – Ele pausou para respirar profundamente. – Snape tem sido visto na companhia daqueles que acreditatamos terem sido aliados de Voldemort.

\- Mas ele teria conhecido essas pessoas antes da época em que você derrotou Voldemort. Ele não poderia estar apenas visitando amigos ou conhecidos? – Ron sugeriu.

Hermione desviou seus olhos para se outro melhor amigo. Depois da morte de Fred, ele abandonara seus planos de acompanhar Harry no treinamento de auror e tinha se juntado a George nas Gemialidades Weasley. Era um suporte tremendo para os negócios e para sua família desolada. Embora tivera uma queda intermitente por Ron ao longo dos anos, aquele beijo fora da Sala Precisa havia encerrado tudo para ela. Era como beijar o próprio irmão, se tivesse um. Acabou que ele havia se sentido exatamente do mesmo jeito. Eles voltaram então à amizade confortável.

\- Ele não parece inclinado a entregar esses 'amigos' para o Ministério. Na verdade, é exatamente o contrário. A palavra que corre é que ele está protegendo-os. – Harry retrucou. – E eu tenho me perguntado sobre as memórias que ele me deu na Casa dos Gritos. Foi fácil perceber que Slughorn havia alterado suas memórias, mas Slughorn não era um legilimente ou oclumente excepcional. Snape era ambos. Esses talentos lhe permitiriam manipular as memórias que me passou? Ou inventá-las completamente? Eu não sei.

\- Mas ele nos deu a espada de... – uma garçonete passou perto da mesa deles e Hermione pausou até que ela tivesse ido. -... A espada de Gryffindor. Por que ele faria isso se não estivesse do nosso lado? – Hermione perguntou.

\- E se ele quisesse tomar o lugar de Voldemort? Assim, ele nos ajudaria a destruí-lo e cataria os pedaços posteriormente. O que perfeitamente explicaria o comportamento atual dele.

\- Snape quer ser o próximo Lorde das Trevas? – Ron soou tão incrédulo quanto Hermione se sentia. Ela pensou que as dúvidas de Harry acerca do Professor Snape haviam sido suprimidas depois de descobrir o que ele havia feito pela guerra, mas e nesse cenário atual? Poderia essa nova visão de Harry sobre o comportamento do mestre de poções ser legítima? E se existia alguma possibilidade de essa teoria ser verdadeira, ela havia se complicado bastante.

\- E se ele quiser? – Harry continuou. – Eu não tenho certeza se você deveria ter assinado esse contrato, Hermione, mas isso pode, na verdade, funcionar a nosso favor. Você pode vigiá-lo para nós.

\- Harry, isso é tão ridículo! Ele é um excelente legilimente e eu sou uma péssima mentirosa. – Ela relembrou do fiasco no boticário naquela mesma manhã com algum grau de constrangimento.

Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram. – Snape é um bruxo de notável esperteza. Eu suspeito que ele já tenha se protegido, de alguma forma, de viligância sobre si. – Ela podia quase ver as engrenagens girando juntas conforme ele pensava em voz alta.

\- Ele é lógico. – Hermione disse, pensando no quebra-cabeça que ele criara durante o primeiro ano deles para proteger a pedra filosofal. – O que lhe dá uma vantagem sobre a maioria dos outros bruxos.

\- Havia alguma coisa no contrato proibindo você de divulgar informações sobre ele ou sobre as operações dele? – Ron interrompeu. Hermione sentiu seu rosto queimar.

\- Eu... Eu não li, uh, a coisa toda. – Ela terminou tentando amenizar a humilhação que certamente a corroeria por dentro quando eles percebessem o que ela havia feito sem pensar. – Eu teria assinado qualquer coisa para ter meus pais de volta. – Acrescentou quase sussurrando.

\- Me diga alguma coisa que ele disse após você ter assinado o contrato. – Harry disse após um momento de reflexão. Isso era fácil. Snape havia lhe designado a um armário de vassouras.

\- O qu-quarto que e-ele m-me deu é... é... – ela não conseguia dizer. As palavras dissipavam antes que passassem por seus dentes e sua língua parecia estar falhando. Ela encarou Harry com horror.

\- Ele é um oportunista do último nível, Hermione. – Harry disse. – Ele pode torcer qualquer situação para benefício próprio.

 _Onde ela havia se metido?_


End file.
